


That's MY Emotional Support Diana!

by TracedInAir



Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko has a plushie made of her wife, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Includes ART!, based on that pic of Performer Diana, it's even cuter than you think it sounds, not even slightly long distance but same continuity lol, that drove the whole fanbase wild for the last 2 weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: What's better than an adorable little witch plushie? Two adorable little witch plushies!Akko reaches this important conclusion, and realises there is nothing she needs more in her life than a plushie version of her wife. For emotional support purposes, not for teasing. Of course.Featuring art by the wonderfully talented CherryFoxEL and SilverSupa!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868368
Comments: 48
Kudos: 187





	That's MY Emotional Support Diana!

**Author's Note:**

> The design for Performer Diana is based off this fantastic drawing by LWA animator Yusuke Yoshigaki: https://twitter.com/hil8DieG0wrQ1Ei/status/1326642604524531712
> 
> This fic is a sequel to Excuse Me Sir, That Is My Emotional Support Akko. While you can read it on its own, I'd recommend reading the prequel first if you haven't already: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374372
> 
> And I just wanna give a huge thanks to Supa and Cherry for the great art, as well as all the fun I had bouncing ideas with them for this fic! I can only hope that this lives up to their expectations and the quality of their art!

“So, what d’you think you’re gonna go with for your costume?” Akko asked one day, a couple of months before the performance.

Diana stilled. “I hadn’t given it much thought, really.” Her mouth narrowed imperceptibly. Well, imperceptibly if you were anyone _other_ than Atsuko Kagari.

“Hmmm…” Akko leaned in, gazing suspiciously into Diana’s eyes from mere inches away. “I don’t believe you.”

“What?”

“There’s no way you _never_ thought about what you’d wear on stage.” Akko nodded to herself, nearly brushing her nose off Diana’s with their proximity. “A Shiny Chariot fan as dedicated as you must’ve come up with at least twenty different designs!”

“Twenty? I think you might be projecting somewhat, darling.” Diana’s lips quirked a little.

“OK maybe that was just me,” Akko acknowledged. “Still, you can’t expect me to believe you didn’t come up with even _one_ Shiny Diana outfit.”

Diana flinched.

“I _knew_ it!” Akko hopped on the spot, pumping her fist in celebration. “OK you _gotta_ tell me what it was like! Do you have _any_ idea how cool it is to perform in an outfit you came up with when you were a kid? It feels like going back to seven year-old me and telling her all her dreams are gonna come true, except even better cause seven year-old me never even thought of having the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world too!”

Diana’s smile softened at the onslaught of Akko-stream-of-consciousness. “I’m sure it’s very affirming but, truth be told, I can’t really remember the outfit I designed for myself. It _was_ quite some time ago.”

Akko’s face fell. “Awww, you can’t remember _anything?”_

“I do recall that my design incorporated a mask, if that helps?” Diana said. “I distinctly remember it being red.”

“Huh,” Akko said, “why a mask?”

“To detach my performances from the weight of the Cavendish name,” Diana responded simply.

“Makes sense, I guess. Messed up that was stressing you out so much even when you were a kid,” Akko trailed off. “Wait, you wanted to have a mask to protect your performer identity, but you were gonna call yourself Shiny _Diana?”_ Akko snickered.

“I, ah, hm,” Diana faltered, stumbling a little over her words. “I _was_ eight at the time, in my defence.”

Akko nodded sympathetically. “Yeah I get it. Some of my old designs weren’t, uh, all that practical.”

“I am _stunned_ to hear it, love,” Diana said seriously.

Akko sighed. “But the rocket boots would have been _so_ cool.”

“I’m sure they would have, dear,” Diana said, while mentally adding ‘rocket boots’ to the list of ideas Akko was never allowed to investigate further, particularly not with the influence of Constanze or Amanda.

And all the while trying not to feel _too_ guilty about the drawing she’d already left with the goblins.

So Diana wanted to surprise her girlfriend, did that truly make her such a villain?

* * *

“You nearly ready yet?” Akko called into the dressing room, definitely not tapping her foot impatiently.

“Just one moment,” Diana’s voice floated through the door. “Alright, you may enter, but keep your eyes shut.”

“Dianaaa,” Akko whined, opening the door and shutting her eyes. “I wanna see your costuuume.”

“All in good time, my dear Akko,” Diana said, an amused lilt to her voice. “Do you feel suitably prepared?”

“To see how beautiful you are? Never.” Akko grinned.

Diana snorted inelegantly. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Kagari. Now, open your eyes.”

Akko did.

A flash of magic greeted her, soft green light dancing around the room and coalescing into the form of Diana Cavendish, in full performer regalia.

“Holy crap, Diana!” Akko’s jaw dropped. “That’s _so_ cool! The cape…” Akko danced around to Diana’s side, letting the cape flutter through her fingers. “The _hat…”_ Akko flicked the bow on Diana’s hat, giggling with glee as it _boinged_ back and forth. “The… Diana is that a _sword-wand!?”_

Diana brandished her wand, affixed to a prop that made it look for all the world like a fancy sword. “With this blade, and the power of believing hearts, I shall vanquish evildoers from the realm!”

Akko burst into laughter, grabbing Diana’s face and peppering her with kisses in between giggles. “I love you _so_ much, Diana.”

Diana smiled widely back at her, bringing her wandless hand to rest at Akko’s waist. “I thank thee, fair maiden, for it is thy love and belief which grants me the power with which to perform my miracles!” She pivoted, still holding Akko close while she sent sparkles flying from her sword-wand.

“I can’t _believe_ your outfit is so cool,” Akko said, leaning into her touch. “Or that I never thought of the sword thing.”

“You’re more than welcome to use the idea if you wish, Akko,” Diana said, dropping the bit.

Akko shook her head. “Nah, your thing now, can’t take it from you.”

“You’d hardly be taking it from me, given that tonight will be the first and last performance of my career,” Diana said.

“Poor Shiny Diana,” Akko lamented. “The tragic tale of a performer that shone so brightly, only to fade away, burning up like a shooting star…”

Diana giggled, moving gently with Akko. “There’s a certain bittersweet romance to it, don’t you think? Fitting for the atmosphere.”

“Hm?” Akko nestled her head against Diana’s shoulder, losing herself in the sensation of being held. “How d’you mean?”

Diana’s motion stilled, holding Akko a little tighter. “I’m going to miss Luna Nova,” she whispered.

Akko’s arms found themselves wrapped around Diana’s back of their own accord. “Me too,” she said, squeezing a little tighter.

“It feels foolish of me,” Diana said. “I’ve made plans, quite thorough ones, and I’m excited about the life I intend to lead, yet still…”

“Shhh,” Akko hushed her, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss to Diana’s cheek. “You don’t have to explain anything. I get it. This has been the best time of my life, and even if the next parts are even better, I’m still gonna miss it.”

Diana nodded, resting her head against Akko’s. Akko rubbed her face a little against Diana’s mask, giggling at the sensation. “You still set on the mask, then?”

“Of course,” Diana said. “It completes the look.”

“I’m not really sure it’s protecting your identity, Miss Head Girl,” Akko said, smirking even though Diana couldn’t see it.

“No, but it’s well befitting of my position in the performance,” Diana said. “I wouldn't wish to distract from the star of the show, after all.”

Akko pulled back, a little flushed as she gazed into Diana’s eyes. “You know I don’t care about that, right? This is your one chance to do a big performance like you dreamed of as a kid, I’m totally fine being second fiddle if you wanna do some of the flashier tricks?”

Diana pressed a soft kiss to Akko’s forehead. “And that is precisely why I won’t be. It’s your show, darling, and I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing would make me happier than using my magic to facilitate yours.”

Akko could feel the smile dawning on her face, a wide, warm smile that she could almost _see_ reflected in Diana’s eyes, the way she gazed down at her so softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Akko.” Diana gave her a gentle kiss. “Now, I do believe we have an audience to impress.” She spun Akko out of her grip, holding her sword-wand aloft. “Onwards, fair maiden!”

“You’re _such_ a dork.” Akko grinned, raising her own wand and crossing it against Diana’s ‘sword.’

“Your dork.”

“Always.”

* * *

Honestly, it had taken _way_ longer than Akko had expected to sort out a meeting with the plushie manufacturers in Tokyo. Half the problem was that neither her manager or promoter actually spoke Japanese, so before Akko had stepped in herself they’d spent most of the back and forth correspondence with the manufacturers giving them the mistaken impression that they just wanted more Little Witch Akko plushies.

Which wasn’t _wrong_ but also not what Akko was actually looking for.

But that was all in the past, and in the here and now, Akko was finally one meeting away from what she craved most: the world’s first and only Emotional Support Diana plushie.

“So,” the man in the suit began, “you want us to make you another plush?”

“Yep!” Akko said, fishing in her bag for the carefully stored piece of paper. “I got the design here.”

The suit nodded, reaching for the paper. “And what level of demand are you expecting? Do you have sales projection figures, or just rough estimates based on the previous design’s performance?”

“One.” Akko grinned.

“One… hundred? One thousand?” he asked.

“Huh? No, I just want one plushie,” Akko explained.

A moment of silence passed. “It seems there has been some form of breakdown in communication, Kagari-Cavendish-sama. our company produces plush toys on a large scale for retail demand, we are not in the business of making individual items.”

Akko’s face fell, despite the fact he’d remembered to double-barrel her name. “What? But Diana _loves_ the plushie I got her, and the kids at the hospital all adore it too! I was really hoping you could make another one.”

He sighed. “I’m afraid designing and producing a single plush would be extremely cost-inefficient for our company. If you’d like, I can direct you to other manufacturers which cater better to custom orders?”

Akko shook her head. “If money’s the issue, I can cover the extra cost.”

The man in the suit stilled. “…Is that so? In that case, I believe we may be able to come to an arrangement, Kagari-Cavendish-sama. If you would be so kind as to hand me your design, I’ll see what can be arranged.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Akko passed over the sheet.

“…Kagari-Cavendish-sama?”

“Yeah?”

“This is a child’s drawing.”

“Yep! That’s the design!”

“I see. Is there anything else we should be aware of?”

“Hmm. Oh, her hair colour’s a little different than in the drawing, it’s more like a, hmm, kinda blonde and lime-green?” Akko said. “Or maybe like, macha-coloured?”

“I am aware of the colour of your wife’s hair, Kagari-Cavendish-sama,” he said drily.

“Oh, right. It’s also a little longer? Down to about here.” Akko gestured, then realised the suit couldn’t see her back from where she was sitting and tried to twist a bit so he could see better.

“Her mid-back, yes?” he said. “We’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yeah! Thanks so much!” Akko grinned.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Kagari-Cavendish-sama,” the man said, placing the drawing in a file on his desk. “We’ll be in correspondence shortly to discuss payment and other matters. Are there any pressing concerns with regards to the timeliness of the project’s completion?”

“Yeah, my tour ends in two weeks so it has to be done before then,” Akko said. “I hope that’s fine?”

The suit nodded. “It will increase the cost by roughly twenty percent, but we will be able to complete it within that timeframe without any difficulty.”

“Thanks!” Akko leapt out of her chair, shaking his hand vigorously. “Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am for this, you guys are the best!”

“The pleasure is ours, Kagari-Cavendish-sama.” He smiled genially.

* * *

_“Fifty thousand yen!?”_ Akko screamed.

* * *

“OK, Diana, close your eyes…” Akko reached into her suitcase.

“I will admit, I’m a little curious as to what your gift is going to be this time,” Diana said, shutting her eyes. Maybe she should hold out her hands? “It would need to be impressive indeed to hold a candle to Doctor Witch.”

“That’s the thing, it’s not a gift for you,” Akko said.

“Hm?”

“It’s for me, look!” Diana’s eyes opened, and then opened significantly wider as she beheld Akko proudly holding up what could only be her new second-favourite thing in the whole world.

“It’s Emotional Support Diana!” Akko said, spinning around with the plushie. “Look, it’s got the cape!” She fluttered the cape. “And the little bow!” She boinged the bow. “It’s even got the mask, ensuring her identity is well protected!”

“You… had a plushie made of me?” Diana said, still incredulous.

“Yep! And that’s not even the best bit!” Akko squeezed the plushie.

 _“I believe in your believing heart!”_ Diana’s voice spoke from the plush.

Diana held a hand to her mouth. Sure, it would be a bit weird to find a plushie of herself so cute, but the point was that _Akko_ clearly thought it was adorable, judging by the way her entire face lit up.

Then Akko squeezed the toy again.

 _“I am blind to the struggles of the working class!”_ Emotional Support Diana said. In Akko’s voice. Putting on a terrible impression of Diana’s English accent.

“Akko.”

Akko kept squeezing it.

_“I use my alone time as an excuse to brood!”_

_“I treat my horses better than my coworkers!”_

_“I’m so English I think mayonnaise is spicy!”_

Diana folded her arms, levelling Akko with an icy stare.

_“I love my wife!”_

“Don’t think that last one absolves you.” Diana said, completely failing to hide the smile that was breaking out over her stern glare.

“I don’t think, I know.” Akko smirked.

Diana retreated to her strongest defence. She lifted her head haughtily. “How is it that you were able to use my voice for the first quote, but elected to go with that _ridiculous_ impression for the others?”

“Carried a little pocket recorder around with me for a day or two.” Akko grinned. “Not hard to make you say it. Originally I was gonna like, get audio of you saying each word for the other quotes and stitch them together, but it was wayyy too much effort.”

“Spared by your laziness, a wonder for small miracles.” Diana sighed.

“The impressions sounded funnier anyway.” Akko shrugged. “Besides, you can just replace the audio if you want, look.” Akko fiddled with the back of the plush, pulling out a voice-box designed like a small pink heart with _‘Akko’s’_ written on it which was _obviously_ adorable and Diana was _really_ struggling to keep up even her pretend irritation in the face of this unstoppable onslaught of cuteness.

Diana leaned in, half-whispering into the voice box. “I love you, Akko.”

A wide grin split Akko’s face. “Love you too!” She gave Diana a quick kiss, and pushed the voice-box back inside. “Oh and, get this, I got some _accessories!”_

“Oh?” Diana looked on in interest as Akko pulled out a… baby-carrier?

Akko strapped the baby-carrier to herself, and fit the Shiny Diana plush in snugly. “Now I have an emotional support wife too! And I can carry her everywhere I go!”

Diana snorted as Akko proudly displayed her new ‘accessory.’ “The ideal travelling companion, I’m sure.”

“At least she won’t start snoring on me on the plane to Tokyo.” Akko poked her tongue out.

“Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish that is _the_ most hypocritical thing you have _ever_ said.” Diana gasped in faux-outrage.

“Who, me?” Akko grinned with cherubic innocence. “How could you accuse this face of anything?”

“With extreme ease.”

Akko stuck her tongue out again. “Spoilsport. But anyway, more accessories!” She removed Shiny Diana from the baby-carrier and pulled out a tiny replica of Diana’s sword-wand, with a little velcro patch at the handle for her to attach it to the plushie’s hand. “And there’s a wand for Doctor Witch too!” She handed a smaller plush wand to Diana. “Why don’t you go put it on?”

“I suppose it’s only fair for Doctor Witch to meet her performing rival,” Diana teased, moving to grab Emotional Support Akko from her bedside cabinet.

“Don’t say that, Diana!” Akko gasped. “You know how things go with rivals around here! Next thing we know they’ll be sneaking kisses after curfew!”

Diana chuckled. “Well they’ve already visited Cavendish Manor together, there’s little we can do to stop them.” She attached the little velcro wand to the hand of her Akko plush, raising it to cross against the sword-wand in the hands of her own plushie self.

Akko giggled, tilting Emotional Support Diana forwards so her lips brushed against Emotional Support Akko’s. “Hehe, too late!”

Diana smiled softly. “It was inevitable, I suppose.” She leaned in, eyes fluttering shut as Akko’s lips met her own.

A few moments later, Akko pulled away. “Guess we can’t keep ourselves away from each other no matter the form, huh?”

“You’re such a dork,” Diana said fondly. Had she ever used that word before?

“Your dork.” Akko shot back immediately, grinning widely.

“Always.” Diana leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

Diana sighed heavily as her meeting finally came to a close. It was supposed to be a quick ten minute chat, and had ended up dragging on for nearly half an hour as she tried to explain that, no, they could not just raise the price for parking, no really, this is an NHS hospital, so there were whole entire laws against it, yes really, there were.

Maybe she _should_ just buy out the board of directors. Not like the extra workload would be an issue considering the sods never did anything _anyway._

“Uh, Diana?” Dr. Anand stood in her doorway.

“Doctor Witch is over there.” Diana gestured, not looking up.

“Oh, feel free to bring her too, but that’s not the issue,” Dr. Anand said. “You’re needed at the children’s ward. It’s urgent.”

“I have another meeting in half an hour, is there no one else who can cover it?” Diana asked.

“Ah, no this has to be you,” Dr. Anand said cryptically. “I’ll see you there.”

Diana sighed, grabbing her coat. And doubling back for Doctor Witch, just in case.

A couple of minutes later, and she arrived in the children’s ward to the sound of shrieking children and… excited laughter?

“I need your assistance, bright ones!” Akko’s voice came from inside the ward, still with that _preposterous_ fake-English accent. “Without your belief, I can’t possibly defeat the- Diana!”

The children giggled as Akko, standing just outside the ward with wand in hand, wrapped Diana in a fierce hug. “You took _forever!”_

“Akko, _what_ are you doing?” Diana sighed.

“Shiny Diana’s gonna defeat the Diana!” One of the children called, giggling despite the cast on his leg.

“She might find that diffi-ow!” Diana glared at Akko as the Shiny Diana plush flew away after having batted the real Diana across the nose with her sword-wand. “I _told_ you I was in a meeting, _dear.”_ Diana said firmly.

“And you were late out, so I decided to help. I asked Dr. Anand and he said it was OK.” Akko wilted a little. “Sorry, did I mess up?”

Diana turned a withering stare to Dr. Anand, who smiled genially at her. “Is this why you didn’t inform me as to the nature of this _urgent issue,_ Doctor?”

“Quite so, Diana,” he said simply.

“Doctor Witch!” Another child shouted, clambering off her hospital bed and holding her hands up to the plushie Akko in Diana’s hands.

“…How long do I have until that meeting?”

“About twenty minutes.”

“Very well,” Diana said, brandishing her wand. Doctor Witch exploded with life, flying through the air in a shower of magic.

“Doctor Witch and Shiny Diana, teaming up to save the day!” Akko celebrated, effortlessly projecting her voice through her plushie self.

“I’m not sure it has the same effect if they can see us, dear,” Shiny Diana said to Doctor Witch.

“It’s called _suspension of disbelief,_ Diana. Very closely related to belief, you see.” Doctor Witch nodded knowingly.

 _“Shiny_ Diana, thank you very much.” Shiny Diana sniffed, sending the children into fresh waves of giggles.

“My apologies, Shiny Diana. Now, shall we give our brave little patients the performance of a lifetime?” Doctor Witch raised her tiny wand.

“I thought you’d never ask, Doctor Witch.” Shiny Diana raised hers, and the glow and wonder of magic filled the air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated as always! And on a more personal note, I'm really happy to be able to do this followup. The original Emotional Support Akko story remains my favourite thing I've written, not least because of the semi-collaborative aspect of it, and to get to revisit that and do it all over again for this one has been so fulfilling for me. Thanks to everyone for reading and being a part of this, it really means the world to me.


End file.
